The Quidditch Captains Keeper
by MrsMalfoy12345
Summary: A fanfiction I wrote for my dear friend who has stuck by me with all my writing and put up with me through my doubts about continuing with writing. Thank You Bethany/Hermione


Bethany had always felt calm when she was with horses in the muggle world. Even here at Hogwarts with the Thestrals she felt suddenly relaxed. She was standing in the middle of the forbidden forest with Luna beside her throwing meat to the Thestrals. Luna was bare footed but if you knew Luna for as long as Bethany had you got used to the bizarre things she did.  
"So wheres Sophie today?" she asked in her chirpy voice.  
Bethany shrugged "I don't know." but she did.  
Recently Sophie had said she had been watching Oliver practicing Quitidch but Bethany had seen her sneaking around the castle with Draco Malfoy king of the ferrets. Bethany hated Draco. He was arrogant, stuck up and just plain rude. Bethany often made fun of him much to the annoyance of Sophie who thought he wasn't that bad. In return she strutted around the common room and pretended to fly into walls. This was all because Bethany had a slight crush on Oliver Wood the Gryffindor keeper. She had liked Oliver for a while but he was way out of her league or that's what she thought.

Potions. The worst class at Hogwarts all because of one man Severus Snape. Bethany liked potions it wasn't her favourite class but she was good enough to at least scrape an acceptable on her O.W.L.S but Snape seemed to always have it in for her. Passing snide remarks about her ability. Sophie was standing beside her brewing her potion with ease.  
"How?" Bethany asked dumbfounded.  
Sophie shrugged and continued with her potion. Bethany rolled her eyes and tried to finish hers. After potions was lunch. Bethany and Sophie sat by the lake as it was a boiling hot day.  
"Hey Bethany!" a voice called.  
Bethany froze.  
Sophie smirked "Hi Oliver!" she shouted.  
Bethany glared at Sophie as Oliver Wood Gryffindor Quidditch captain and keeper walked over and took a seat beside the girls.  
"Hi, so Bethany are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" he asked shyly.  
"I don't know, I suppose why?" Bethany replied.  
"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" he blushed  
"Sure." She said very quickly almost squeaking.

The next morning Bethany hardly ate breakfast. No mail came for her but Sophie got a few letters and her usual installment of The Daily Prophet.  
Lucky thought Bethany her parents are wizards.  
"So are you coming to Hogsmeade with us? She asked Sophie.  
"Nope." Sophie said not looking up from her newspaper.  
"Fine, Oh Gosh here he comes." Bethany said.  
"Just relax and remember to breath." Sophie told her.  
"Okay, wish me luck." She replied.  
"Good Luck." Said Sophie as she went back to her mail.  
The day was fantastic. They went to Zonkos, Huneydukes and the Three Broomsticks. Oliver made Bethany laugh. As they walked back to the castle a silence came over them which Oliver eventually broke.  
"Look Bethany I need to tell you something." He said  
"Yes." Bethany whispered.  
"I really, really like you and what I'm trying to ask is, will you go out with me?" he looked her in the eye and blushed.  
Bethany nodded, put her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
"Yes." She said

The next few months were filled with fun and romance. Oliver took her to Hogsmeade almost every weekend. One evening whilst Bethany was sitting in the Ravenclaw common room in front of the fireplace doing History of Magic homework with Sophie a tawny owl swooped through the window dropping a note onto Bethany's piece of parchment. Sophie gave Bethany a confused look. Bethany unfolded the note and recognized the handwriting in an instant. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Oliver.  
"Earth to Bethany. Anyone home." Sophie was waving her hand in front of Bethany's eyes. Bethany hadn't realized Sophie had been talking to her.  
She snapped to attention.  
"Sorry what's up?" she asked trying to sound indifferent.  
"Hmm let me think," Said Sophie stroking an imaginary beard "an unknown owl swoops through the window, you get a note then go off into a world of your own."  
Bethany looked her friend in the eye, the bright blue meeting the dark blue in a moment of complete understanding.  
Sophie gave a sigh "Oliver?"  
Bethany shrugged shyly.  
Sophie chuckled "What does the note say?"  
"It says hello lovely, meet me in the room of requirement at midnight yours Oliver." She told her.  
"So do you know how to get there?" Sophie asked  
"I think so." Bethany replied.  
"Well you better hurry its five minutes to midnight." Sophie said.  
Bethany's eyes widened and darted to the clock. She started to run to the door.  
"Won't you be needing these?" Sophie asked.  
Bethany spun round to see Sophie holding her wand and dressing gown. Sophie smiled as she gave them to her.  
"Good luck and watch out for Nargles." She laughed as Bethany sped down the corridor.

Bethany stood facing the wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach Trolls ballet. OK just think about Oliver she thought as she walked past the tapestry three times. A great iron door appeared in the wall. Bethany took a deep breath and opened the doors. She gasped. The room was huge. A wooden table stood in the middle of the room. It was covered in candles. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Flowers hung in baskets on the walls. Roses and lavender her favourites.  
"Do you like it?" a familiar voice asked from behind her.  
"It's beautiful." She smiled  
"I'm glad you like it." Oliver said.  
She turned to face him. She laughed the minute she saw him. He was wearing a proper muggle suit. Bow tie and all. Oliver walked slowly in a circle.  
"What's all this in aid off?" she asked.  
"This dear is dinner." Oliver said.  
He took her arm and led her to the table plucking a rose from a basket on the way. He smiled as he slid it into her hair.  
"Beautiful." He said simply.  
He leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. Perfect she thought.  
They sat down at the table and many tasty treats appeared. Chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties and much more. Jugs of Pumpkin juice found it's way to the table.  
"How?" she gasped.  
"I bribed some house elves." He said sweetly.  
Bethany laughed.  
After dinner Oliver cast a spell making a slow dance tune come from the walls.  
Bethany raised her eyebrows "You expect me to dance?"  
He nodded.  
She looked at herself "In this?" she was still in her pajamas and fluffy slippers.  
"I think you look great in everything." He blushed.  
"OK then." She said finally.  
Oliver held her close as they danced around the Room of Requirement. Bethany smiled leaning her head on Oliver's shoulder.  
"I love you." He whispered.  
"I love you more." She said back as she was pulled into a sweet kiss.  
The hours passed sweetly and when the clock struck three am they decided to leave. The corridors were pitch black and hard to walk in. When Bethany finally reached the common room Sophie was still awake bent over a muggle book.  
"Hey." Bethany said.  
"How was it?" Sophie asked simply.  
"Great." She answered.  
"Just great?" Sophie asked looking up from her book raising her eyebrows.  
Bethany blushed "We had dinner and danced around the room of requirement!" she squealed.  
Sophie smirked "I knew he would pull it off." She muttered  
"You knew!" Bethany exclaimed.  
"Of course I knew, I told him what to do." Sophie said in a matter of fact way.  
Bethany sighed and threw her hands in the air "I'm going to bed."  
"Night." Sophie said still smirking.  
Bethany lay in her bed thinking about Oliver and how perfect everything was. She smiled to herself and fell into a blissful sleep.

"Merry Christmas Bethany." A chirpy voice said.  
Bethany's eyes flew open to see Luna Lovegood standing in front of her holding a copy of The Quibbler and pulling a large trunk behind her.  
"Merry Christmas Luna." She smiled.  
Luna smiled and walked away. It was the day every one going home for Christmas left. Bethany was going home for a few weeks. Home to being a regular muggle. Thankfully three weeks into the holidays she was going to stay at Sophie's. Sophie's parents were wizards and it was always fun being in their little cottage. During meal times pots and pans flew everywhere. They played Quidditch with Sophie's brothers who were two years below the girls. The girls were in fifth year studying for O.W.L.S and the boys were in third year and had not a care in the world. Oliver walked over to where she was sitting at the Ravenclaw table.  
"Hello lovely." He said  
Bethany smiled "Merry Christmas love."  
"Merry Christmas." He smiled "Let's go for a walk."  
"Is there time?" she asked anxiously  
"Just a quick one." He said with puppy eyes.  
"Fine." She sighed.  
Oliver took her hand and led her out of the Great Hall and along a corridor until they found a quiet corner of the school. Oliver opened his bag and pulled out a box.  
"Merry Christmas." He handed her the box.  
Bethany blushed "Thank you." She opened the box the find a silver chain with a star hanging from the bottom of it."  
"For you, my lucky star." He smiled.  
Bethany choked back tears "I love you Oliver."  
He pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed her liked he had never kissed her before "I love you to." He said through kisses.

"He called you what?" Sophie exclaimed on the Hogwarts express.  
"I told you he called me his lucky star ok?" Bethany said already bored with the train ride.  
Sophie laughed "Aww, you are so cute together."  
"Look just be quiet." Bethany snapped.  
"Fine no need to get grouchy." Sophie muttered.  
Bethany rolled her eyes and rummaged through her trunk looking for something to read. Sophie was engrossed in another muggle book. Bethany found nothing but textbooks in her trunk and groaned.  
Sophie looked up "Nothing?"  
"What do you think." She answered, eyes narrowed.

Christmas had been uneventful. Bethany had received a few letters from Oliver along with a Quidditch magazine he was trying to get her to read. Bethany wasn't really interested in Quidditch but Oliver was. He was Gryffindor's best player in her opinion.  
She put her head in her hands as the train pulled up to the station with a jolt.  
"We're here." Sophie said in a cheery voice.  
Bethany smiled "Come on then the Thestrals will be waiting."  
Sophie laughed "Well I'm glad I can't see them."  
Bethany frowned "Why?"  
"Well just because OK." She replied.  
"Whatever." Said Bethany  
They reached the carriages in a manner of minutes. Bethany went over to one of the Thestrals and spoke to it in a calming voice. Sophie just stared to her it looked as though Bethany was talking to air.  
"Can we go now?" Sophie asked impatiently.  
Bethany sighed "Sure." And she jumped into the carriage beside Sophie.  
Bethany didn't listen to the sorting hat. Not really. She was thinking about Oliver. She had had boyfriends before but they hadn't lasted more than a few months. Bethany was scared it would be like that with Oliver. Everything seemed so perfect right now. How long would that last? Her thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore. The headmaster of Hogwarts stood in-front of the students and made a long speech about safety at Hogwarts and Lord Voldemort rising. Bethany was sure she saw Sophie take a quick look at Malfoy. What was that about? Later that night she and Sophie sat in their dorm talking about life.  
"What's been wrong with you recently?" asked Sophie  
"Nothing," she replied "I'm fine."  
"Come on I've known you since we were children you can tell me." Sophie said in a comforting tone.  
"Oliver." Bethany said simply.  
"Your worried he'll leave aren't you?" Sophie asked.  
"Yeah everyone leaves in the end I just don't want him to go. I love him to much." Bethany said with tears in her eyes. Her throat tightened.  
"He loves you have faith in that." Sophie reassured her.  
"Good Night Sophie." Bethany yawned.  
Sophie must have been asleep because there was no reply. Bethany looked out the window. The moon was full and bright. Good Night Oliver she though as she fell into a blissful sleep.

Bethany awoke to the sound of a door closing. She blinked her eyes open. Sophie was walking out of the Ravenclaw common room when Bethany finally got ready. She ran after her friend. They entered a deep conversation about lessons and Quidditch. Sophie was going to try out for Ravenclaw Seeker. Breakfast was as tasty as ever. Bethany and Sophie chatted for the whole of breakfast but Bethany saw Sophie's eyes dart towards the Slytherin table a few times.

The months flew by and sixth year was soon apon them. Little did Bethany know heartache would be the main feature of this year. Oliver was becoming more distant by the day. Sophie would often find Bethany in the toilets wiping tears from her eyes.  
One night whilst sitting in complete silence in the Ravenclaw common room Sophiie spoke up.  
"This can't go on." She said  
"What?" Bethany asked.  
"You and Oliver being like this." She exclaimed.  
"There's nothing wrong with Oliver and I!" Bethany said angrily.  
"Oh come on you think I haven't noticed the way you avoid each other these days. You barely speak the each other and when you do it's a few curt words. If you don't love him or want to be with him then you should break up." Sophie put the event of the oast few months into perspective.  
"I do love him but he doesn't love me anymore." Bethany broke down into tears.  
"Why is that?" Sophie soothed.  
Bethany shrugged "He doesn't act like he used to."  
Bethany cried into the arms of her friend for a while then went to bed. She decided to confront Oliver about his actions a few weeks later. They were in an empty corner of The Three Broomsticks. She took a deep breath and poured her heart out. She told him everything. How she felt about their relationship, her fear he would leave and everything else that was hurting in her life. She burst into tears. Oliver pulled her close.  
"It's OK pet." He soothed.  
"Why don't you love me anymore?" she asked through tears.  
"I do love you but I don't want to hurt you." He said  
"What do you mean?" she asked calming slightly.  
"I'm leaving Hogwarts. I've had it. I'm going." He told her.  
"But why?" Bethany asked now completely calm.  
"There's nothing left here for me now nothing but you. So I'm going. Next week. Dumbledore spoke to me. Set me up with a job in Diagon Alley. I'll miss it here but it's over."  
"I'll miss you." She said her voice hoarse from crying.  
"I'll visit and send you owls every week and then when you leave I'll have a place for us to live. The two of us. I promise." He smiled a true smile.  
"Okay." She said.  
They spent the rest of the day together. As they left the three broomsticks a girl and boy rushed in together trying not to be seen. One boy white- blonde hair, the girl had long, dark brown hair and was wearing a Ravenclaw scarf. Bethany knew who it was at once. The Traitor she thought. That night in the common room she glared at Sophie every time she looked up from her book.  
"Are you going to give me an explanation for the glances of pure loathing or do I have to guess?" Sophie asked.  
Bethany checked to see who was around. The common room was empty.  
"I saw you with him in the Three Broomsticks." She said angrily.  
Sophie looked up. "Who?" she asked nervously.  
"Malfoy!" Bethany spat.  
"What's wrong with that?" Sophie asked.  
"He's a Slytherin and he's cruel. Also he's a deatheather!" she shouted.  
"Who told you that eh? Was it good old Oliver?" Sophie said in a rage.  
"Maybe! What do you care?" Bethany replied.  
They argued for what seemed like hours pouring venom into their words. Shouting hate at their best friend. Bethany stormed up to bed. Sophie stayed in the common room. A few hours later Sophie rushed up and shook Bethany awake.  
"What!" she snapped.  
"Dumbledore, clock tower, dead." Sophie cried.  
They both woke the other girls in the dorm grabbed their wands and ran down to the garden underneath the clock tower where Dumbledore's lifeless body lay. Bethany choked back tears. Dumbledore was dead. She turned to find Sophie running inside to catch up with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Bethany tried to follow but was grabbed by familiar arms.  
"Let me go Oliver they might need help." She screamed.  
"Please pet don't go. I don't want you getting hurt." He said.  
She turned to face him. He looked so very tired. His hair was messy and he had dark circles under his eyes.  
"Please." She begged.  
He sighed "fine but I'm coming with you."

Dumbledore's death brought a dark cloud over the school. No one smiled. Every one was gloomy and sad. Dumbledore was Hogwarts best headmaster and now he was gone. Bethany and Sophie had made up on the grounds of realizing you only get one chance at life and it's best to share it with those you love because you never know when it could be over. Bethany hated Malfoy even more. It was his fault Dumbledore was dead. Sophie though forgave him and said he was pressured into it. There was no question though he was a deatheater.

The Battle of Hogwarts the following year left many people dead and many dead on the inside. Bethany and Oliver fought along side The Order Of The Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army. They both survived and went to live together. Sophie fought with them to and helped Harry Potter find the lost diadem of Ravenclaw. She married Draco Malfoy. Bethany hated Malfoy until the day she died and would always pass cruel comments to him when Sophie wasn't there. They both had children who grew up into fine witched and wizards. Sophie's daughter, Luna had a knack for Quidditch and her son Seamus was excellent at spells just like his mother. Bethany's children were very much like their father. They all played Quidditch for their houses. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. One child though a little boy named Sirius was exceptionally kind like his mother and didn't have a care for Quidditch. Bethany lived happily with Oliver until she died. Her children would tell stories of their mother and her trials with love and her battles at Hogwarts to their children. She was a hero to her family. But she would always be pet to Oliver.


End file.
